


Extra Work

by Thinkingoutlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Businessman Harry, Businessman Louis, Daddy Kink, Kinda?, M/M, QAF inspired, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinkingoutlarry/pseuds/Thinkingoutlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry fucks Louis behind the stage after he gets his award.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Work

**Author's Note:**

> QAF inspired this. Sorry, if it's a mess but I had to write this. xx

“Presenting tonight's Atlas Award is Louis Tomlinson.”

 

Harry looked up at the stage, stopping his conversation with Liam, to see Louis petite figure walking up the wooden stand. He wouldn't mind doing something with him. 

 

“Thank you, thank you, y'all are _too kind_.”

 

Another round of applause came through, as the small heighted man on stage cleared his throat.

 

“Where I work we have this saying: _The only thing better than great sex is a great ad campaign._ ”,so when I was asked to come over here to present the award, to help choose the person of the year. What I was looking for was someone who present a great campaign.”

 

“Someone's work who would make me stand up and take notice. Well after looking over this year's entries; I believe we found him.”

 

“This year's Atlas Award goes to Harry Styles!”

 

Harry looked at Liam with a smirk, as Liam gave him a pat on the back and a kiss on the cheek.

 

“Go and get him, mate.”

 

“-the award I mean!”

 

Harry walked to to the stage, applause and music loudly following up the stage. 

 

Eyeing Louis as he got to the award, he whispered in Louis ear, “care to test that saying.”

 

Louis gives him a subtle look and nods. 

 

Harry quickly gives his speech, trying not to drag it on as he usually does. With his slow mouth making his words a bit stretched out like when he usually talks.

Finishing his speech, he smiles and thanks everyone for coming.

 

Sneaking off back to the backstage, Harry spots Louis already stripping his suit. 

Louis looks up to see Harry staring at his clothless chest. 

 

“You are absolutely gorgeous.” 

 

“Thanks, but wait until you see the full product.”

 

Harry smirked at Louis quick retort. He was a sassy one. 

 

Harry unzips his skin tight black slacks, as Louis lowers his pants and puts them to the side. 

 

Harry pins Louis to the railing, putting his hands on either side of Louis grip on the railing. 

 

“Lucky for you, I'm already prepped. I just didn't expect such a handsome man take me behind the curtains.”

 

“Well, I didn't expect such a pretty boy to give me my award. I just can't help myself when I look at you. I just want to fuck that tight ass of yours. Want to make everyone hear you screaming my name. ”

 

“Harry, please, just put it in already.”

 

“As you wish my Princess.”

 

Harry lined up with Louis hole, and slammed in. Louis grunted and arched his back. 

 

Harry whispered, “You like how I feel in you, because you feel so good.”

 

“Harry, you make me feel-

 

“Like I'm the only girl in the world?”

 

Louis chuckled, “Yeah.”

 

Harry pulled out slowly, and slammed in quickly as he did the first time. Harry latched on to Louis neck biting down, marking him as his property.  

Louis tilted his head back leaving more access for Harry to mark. 

The slapping of hot skin and short gasp of air were music to Harry's ears. 

 

Harry pulled out and slapped Louis ass.  

 

“Get on your knees.”

 

Louis immediately got on his knees and opened his mouth. Harry held his cock, and slapped it against his cheek. 

 

“You like that Princess, my long thick cock on your face. I'm sure you'll love it even more when it's inside of your mouth. Won't you baby?”

 

Louis looked up at him with half lidded eyes, and pouted. 

“Yes, wreck my mouth with it. Don't want to wait anymore.”

 

“I love how eager you're for me. So, I'll give it to you.”

 

Harry held the base of his cock and eased it into Louis mouth.

Louis sucked on the tip while letting his tongue lap up the precome around it.

Harry pulled Louis further down on to his cock, gasping from the wonderful feeling of the hot mouth. 

His eyes rolled back, as Louis deep throated him with ease. 

Harry was trying to keep his cool, but Louis had a wonderful mouth. He wants it on him always.

 

Harry pulled at Louis hair, pulling him away from his cock. 

He was about to come, and the only place he wanted to come at was Louis beautiful ass.

 

“Princess, can you get up and bend over. Gonna make you feel full of Daddy's come.”

 

Louis immediately got up, his legs wobbling a bit from sitting on them too long. He bent over the railing for Harry, wiggling his bum at him. As if it was going to entice him more. What Louis didn't expect from this handsome man was him to say Daddy. Not that he wasn't into that kink, it was just surprising. 

 

Harry grabbed a handful of Louis ass, squeezing it playfully. He slid in to Louis hole, letting himself come deep inside. 

 

He moved his hand to Louis cock and jacked it off quickly. 

Louis gasped quietly as he came on Harry's big hands, Harry then licked it off his hand.

Harry pulled out slowly, watching some of the come drop out of Louis puffy hole.

Pulling out his phone he took a picture of the wrecked boys backside.

Sliding his phone back into his pocket and fixing his pants and crumpled shirt on the bottom.

 

Louis picked up his blazer and buttoned it up, he looked around for his black briefs and quickly put them on. His bum was sore and he could feel the come dripping out of his hole. 

Pulling himself together he finished dressing and pulled out a business card, handing it to Harry.

 

“We have a space to fill in the department and you could be great use over here. Just call me and we could set up something.”

 

Harry looked a bit shocked as he took the card, tucking it in his pocket.

 

“Yeah, I'll do that. I'm sure its better over where you're at, than this city.”

 

“You have potential, don't waste it here. Plus, I wouldn't mind going another round with you.”

 

“Then round two at your house? “

  
“Deal.” 


End file.
